1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit arrangement for testing operating and/or capacity conditions in automotive vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional circuit arrangement of this type (as described in German Unexamined Laid-Open Application No. 1,942,021), one pilot lamp and one switching unit are respectively connected in series within several parallel circuits. The switching contacts of the switching units are open during normal operating situations; in case of abnormal operating conditions, these contacts are closed by operating condition pickup elements and cause the associated pilot lamps to light up. Furthermore, all of the pilot lamps are components of separate testing circuits wherein they are connected in series with a single test switch common to all of them and are actuatable for checking their function by activating the test switch. This known circuit arrangement has the disadvantage that it is impossible to test, with the use thereof, operating conditions and the associated circuits including the switching units and pilot lamps with respect to their capability to function.